


you are my treasure

by orphan_account



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BUT ITS ONLY ON THE CHEEK AND A FEW PECKS IM NOT WEIRD I SWEAR, Confessions, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Underage Kissing, i know seungmin is older than huijae but they had to be in the same class for the plot, seonghyuk is only mentioned, they're whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: huijun spends his schooldays staring at minjae, but somehow the latter is still conviced that huijun is dating seungmin.
Relationships: No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	you are my treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that one incorrect mcnd quotes account on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+one+incorrect+mcnd+quotes+account+on+twt).



> the title has nothing to do with the story, i just love their cover lmaooo.. i hope you enjoy this! this isn't proofread, so i apologise for any sort of mistakes.

apart from mr. jung's loud voice and a few occasional whispered conversations, it was quiet in the classroom no huijun sat in.

his teacher was writing difficult math formulas on the whiteboard, and while most of his classmates actually listened to their teacher's explanations, said boy was occupied with something totally different. and that was staring at his best friend, song minjae, who he - unfortunately - had a very big crush on.

huijun didn't really know when he had started crushing on his best friend, but he was sure it must've been sometime in their final year of middle school, when minjae suddenly started getting taller than him and getting prettier by day.

of course the boy's personality had always been "attractive" to him, huijun just hadn't realised that that simple attraction would turn into a full-on crush after a while.

huijun sighed, eyes still wandering over his best friend's back to the soft brown hair on the back of his head, while his ears blocked out all the sounds around him. he really didn't know what to do about minjae, but it wasn't like he could ask anyone for help either. seungmin would probably only tease him, seongjun would say that confessing was the best solution to this "problem", and junhyuk, although only one year younger than huijun, was still too inexperienced in this field. but huijun wasn't the one to talk. after all he had never been in a relationship, and not to mention, hadn't had his first kiss yet.

his thoughts wandered off to afternoons the both of them had spent at his house, just playing video games and enjoying eachother's company. or the days they had spent in the amusement park with their other friends, huijun (and seungmin) completely terrified of the rollercoasters and clinging onto minjae's arm.

unfortunately, he was so deep into his thoughts, that he didn't hear his teacher calling out his name, drawing all the attention on the boy.

everyone had turned towards him, and when huijun finally snapped out of his trance after mr. jung had called out his name one more time, his dreamy face turned into an embarrassed expression.

"mr. no! focus on the class, this is going to be important in the next exam."

huijun, who was now looking down at his fiddling hands, had turned bright red, and only answered with a quiet "yes, sir."

after that, deafening silence had filled the classroom for a few seconds, before the students came back to life slowly, turning towards the whiteboard again, while huijun didn't even dare to look up.

and that had two reasons. the first one was, that it would spare him from even more embarrassement, while the second one - well - was his best friend, whose burning gaze had laid on him ever since mr. jung had said huijun's name for the first time.

_come on huijun, don't be a coward. maybe you're lucky and he didn't see you staring at him like the absolute fool you are, and is just curious about why you were distracted.._

but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that the second option wasn't really much better than his crush being directly exposed, so he might as well get it over with.

the light grimace he had on his face as he raised his head though, quickly turned into a confused expression, when he realised how minjae was looking at him. his gaze wasn't curious or amused. it was sad, and huijun had no idea why.

now worried and with furrowed eyebrows, he mouthed "what's wrong?" hoping the other would understand what he was trying to say, but minjae just shook his head and turned around again.

huijun could see seungmin leaning over minjae, probably asking him the same question, but minjae once again only shook his head. seungmin observed the boy's for a moment, but when he realised that minjae wouldn't tell him why he was upset, he just shrugged and turned towards to huijun to give him a wink, along with a knowing smirk.

_"great, -"_ he thought while turning bright red again, _"now seungmin knows."_

"fuck off." he mouthed, which seungmin did, by returning his gaze towards the white board, while quietly laughing about the younger.

as soon as the older had turned around completely, huijun hid his face behind his hands and let out a quiet sigh. with minjae's mysterious behaviour and seungmin now having figured out his secret, he had even lesser strategies about how to approach this.. situation.

huijun wanted to cry - out of frustration. his crush was getting pretty ridiculous, and apparently also very obvious. if anything, he could call himself lucky, that minjae hadn't caught him staring at him like the lovestruck boy he was, but the sadness in his best friend's gaze after huijun had looked up, was damming that feeling of luckiness.

and the fact that, minjae obviously had no intention to tell him what was on his mind, was making him feel even worse. they told each other everything - well - almost everything, and to think that there was something about him that upset minjae, just didn't sit right with him.

his thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the bell and his head snapped up at once. _huh, was the lesson already over? that was fast._

at once, huijun eyes searched for minjae again. the boy still looked a bit down, shoulders slouched, while packing his stuff a bit slower than usual, but at least there was a little smile on his face again, presumably because seungmin was telling him a joke.

huijun also began to gather his stuff, while still observing minjae through the corner of his eye. when he was finally done, seungmin and minjae were already waiting for him at the door and he started approaching apprehensively. as soon as he reached them, he opened his mouth to say - well - at least something to not make it awkward between minjae and him, but seungmin beat him to it.

"huijun, i think we have to talk.. like right now."

minjae's face dropped, and due to huijun observing him, it hadn't went by unnoticed by the other.

"min-"

"i'm gonna go without you two.. talk out whatever you have to discuss. i'll see you in the cafeteria." and just like that, he was gone, leaving huijun alone with seungmin.

huijun, whose eyes had followed minjae until he was out of sight, turned to glare at the older.

"what the actual fuck was that for?" he asked with an annoyed undertone, but seungmin only looked at him, with an amused smile on his face.

"so it's true.. you really have a crush him."

huijun's cheeks turned pink.

"s-shut up! i don't-" he wanted to deny, but seungmin cut him off.

"ah ah ah, you shouldn't lie to other people and especially not to your friends.. or hasn't your mother teached you that yet." he said, smirk prominent in his voice.

huijun was silent for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"so what? what if i really did have a crush on minjae? would that be bad?" he asked quietly, feeling a little bit insecure now, which seungmin seemingly noticed because his face turned serious for once.

"hey now.. please don't say that.. i'm not going to judge you, noone is."

"but.. but he's my best friend goddamnit. he's never going to like me back, and i'll never be able to tell him about my feelings. because even if noone else judged me, which seen purely statistically is impossible, he'd probably be the only who would.. seungmin, this sucks.. i don't want to crush on my best friend anymore.."

seungmin seemed to be thinking about all the things huijun had said, very carefully, before replying again.

"ok first of all, your mind can't choose the person you crush on, it's the heart that does, and second of all, isn't it even better to have your best friend as your crush, instead some random ass pretty boy whose name you don't even know? i mean think about it, you're able to meet up with him everyday because y'all have been best friends since middle school, or you can hug him without it being "weird". of course, maybe exactly that is the hard part, because it's difficult to hide your feelings when you're so close sometimes, but i think crushing on your best friend ultimately has more advantages."

it was silent in the hallway. huijun was staring at seungmin with surprise written all over his face, while his words wandered through his mind.

"thank you.. really, i mean it." he said finally.

seungmin showed him a satisfied smile, before grabbing huijun's arm and dragging him down the hallway.

"come on now, your big baby is probably already waiting for us."

"HE'S NOT MY BIG BABY, SEUNGMIN." huijun protested loudly, while simultaneously being happy about the lack of people in the hallway.

"but you want him to be.. don't lie." the older just shrugged, unbothered, while swinging his arm over the slightly taller boy.

huijun sighed for what it felt like the hundredth time today.

"ok yes, maybe i really do.."

.

when the duo finally arrived in the cafeteria, minjae was already sitting at a table - alone - poking around in his food.

he had looked up when he heard the familiar voices of his friends only to lower his head as soon as he had spotted them.

"i'm going to bring us some food, and you will talk to him since i interrupted you earlier, deal?" seungmin said, observing minjae from the entrance of the room. other than huijun, he already had a vague guess about what was going on, and if that hunch turned out to be true he'd never let his two friends forget about stupid they had been.

the younger male nodded and started walking towards his best friend slowly. when he had finally reached him, he sat down beside minjae and at first said nothing. huijun was waiting for him to start the conversation, but the taller seemingly had no interest in doing that.

"minjae.."

"what?" he sounded tense.

"is.. is everything okay?" _what a stupid question._ huijun cursed himself internally. _of course it wasn't "everything okay"._

"yes, of course.. why wouldn't it be?" minjae answered slowly.

"i don't know, you tell me."

it was silent until minjae let out a big sigh.

"everything is fine huijun, just... leave me alone, i guess? for now?"

huijun felt a mild pang in his heart. those words had hurt more than they should have.

"minjae, i just want to know why.. please tell me if i've done anything wrong, and i'll change it. i can't-"

"oh god huijun, would you please just drop it already. i said it's nothing, just believe me." his best friend was annoyed, and huijun was 100% sure that it was his first time seeing minjae in this state.

"that's pretty hard, considering the fact that you were looking pretty upset when i looked at you in the maths lesson, just now."

and just like that the last bit of minjae's patience snapped.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW?" minjae shouted, standing up while doing so.

"goodbye, i have lost my appetite" and with those words, he had left the now dead-silent cafeteria.

everybody was staring at huijun, who was frozen in place, not quite believing what just had happened.

he had to fix this, even though he still had no idea what he had done wrong. at once, huijun had stood up, following his best friend's footsteps and also leaving the cafeteria.

where would minjae go in a situation like this? the restroom? no, too obvious. it must be somewhere outside.

huijun followed the hallway, until he finally reached the exit that led outside. he turned his head in both directions, and when he spotted the familiar brown hair he practically began running like his life depended on it.

"MINJAE! HEY MINJAE! WAIT!"

the boy turned around reluctantly, but still stood still either way.

when huijun had finally reached the other, he had to catch his breath first before speaking up.

"minjae.. i'm sorry. it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable or pressure you into answering me.. but you have to understand me too. you're my best friend.. of course i'm going to worry about you, especially if it was me that upset you."

"and what if the 'best friend status' is exactly the thing that's upsetting me?" minjae said quietly, not looking at the other.

"wait, what do you mean?" huijun asked confused.

"do you know how much it sucks to see your best friends dating each other, being all touchy infront of you? do you know how much it hurts to be ignored by people you care about, even if it's unintentional?"

what?

huijun was staring at the taller, dumbfounded.

"minjae.. what in the world are you talking about?" he asked.

"about you and seungmin."

the absurdity of that statement almost made huijun laugh, but he caught himself.

"WHAT? seungmin and i aren't dating, why would you even think that?" he said, with what he hoped to be enough sincerity in his voice.

"of course you're not.. just like you didn't stare at seungmin like he was your whole world in maths just 30 minutes ago, or the way he held you back after class to "discuss" some things with you.. not to mention the way he winked at you and you turned into a strawberry."

oh.. OH!

huijun began giggling.

"why are you laughing?"

that only made huijun laugh harder.

"oh my god, minjae.. i wasn't staring at seungmin.. i was staring at you. and seungmin winked at me because he caught me."

now it was minjae's turn to look dumbfounded.

"you what now?"

"i was staring at you.." huijun said again, now a bit more insecure.

"b-but why would you.. i don't understand.. i thought-"

afterwards, huijun didn't really know what had possessed his mind, the second minjae said that but he couldn't say what he did had been a mistake.

huijun had kissed the taller's cheek, his lips lingering on minjae's face for merely a second.

"because i like you.. because i have been liking you for a while now, and i was afraid of expressing my feelings."

it was silent again, huijun getting more anxious as each second passed. why wasn't the other saying anything? had he read the signs wrong?

that's when suddenly all he remembered, were brown eyes fluttering shut, two hands squishing his warm cheeks, and most importantly a pair of plump lips against his own.

huijun's heart, that had been beating faster than usual anyways, almost jumped out of his chest and he was sure, that his face could now rival a tomato.

his whole body was tense and his eyes wide open when minjae slowly leaned back again, hands still positioned on his cheeks though.

"s-sorry! i don't know why i-" minjae began stuttering but huijun, whose body had finally relaxed again, cut him off.

"hey, don't be sorry.. i was just.. surprised."

minjae chuckled nervously, while his hands began stroking huijun's cheeks, and his eyes wandered over the features of huijun's face.

"you're very pretty, you know that."

huijun choked.

"w-where did that come from?"

a light blush formed itself on minjae's cheeks.

"i don't know.. i just felt the need to compliment you, because you _do_ look very pretty right now."

huijun groaned out loud.

"stop it! we both know you're the prettier one between us two! don't deny it!"

minjae only smiled, looking into the other's eyes with own fond ones.

"if you say so.."

huijun let out a satisfied hum before they went quiet for a few seconds, just smiling at each other with bright red cheeks.

"so.."

"yeah.." minjae let out laugh.

"what are we?" asked huijun.

"i don't know, you tell me." said the slightly taller boy, with an amused undertone.

huijun snorted, and rolled his eyes, deciding that this question could wait.

"lets go, seungmin - _my apparent boyfriend_ \- is probably waiting for us." he said laughing.

"shut up!" minjae whined. "i wasn't the only one, who thought you two were dating!"

huijun only continued laughing, taking minjae's hand and dragging him towards the building.

just before they entered the cafeteria again, minjae had turned huijun around one last time to leave a peck on his lips, and murmur soft words into the other's hair while hugging the smaller boy tightly.

"i like you too, by the way."

huijun was sure, his heart had never beaten that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading! kudos and comments would be very much appreciated. HUIJAE BEST BOYS!!!


End file.
